


It Hurts

by perignonpink



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: DaeSung reminisces.





	It Hurts

Walking down the busy streets, DaeSung stopped when he saw the picture in the window, the one they had taken together.

 

 

 

SeungHyun looked so good then, his hair had been longer and it framed his handsome face well, for his own part DaeSung was more youthful, soft brown and blond highlights in the spiked-up style that gave contrast to his then deeply tan skin. They looked just like they were supposed to, young and in love, so what had gone wrong?

 

He'd tried; more than ever he'd tried to make it work but it just wasn't meant to be. Somewhere between the happy scenes they'd made they just hadn't fit into each others realities and DaeSung found that it still hurt, even bringing a smile to his face. It must have been over ten years ago now and still it hurt, SeungHyun had just had that affect over him.

 

To his own credit, it hadn't been love at first sight, nothing this long lasting could have been. It had been gradual, a seed planted somewhere deep in DaeSung's heart that couldn't grow unless he watered it. He hadn't even known it was there for the longest time, not until that day SeungHyun was due to confess.

 

The excitement between them from then on was palpable. Like a child with a secret he'd reveled in his love every chance they were together. His touch was like static, the feeling staying with him long after their time was cut and DaeSung cherished it. Even now his fingers felt as though it had been only yesterday the last time they'd held hands to a libretto.

 

What they'd made had been so lovely, but lovely things rarely last and re-watching those moments DaeSung felt truly envious to see himself like that. To see SeungHyun like that, like he'd always wanted it to be, but in truth it didn't live up, looking back things rarely did. Nostalgia could be lovely too.

 

It wasn't fair it had all ended the way it had but what could he do about the past now? All he had to do was look at this, their cover, their beautiful lie, to know where it had all gone wrong. It wasn't fair, being the only one who was hoping it would work out, the only one worried for them as the end grew nearer week by week.

 

And when it had come it hurt.

 

Not for the broken promises, because no promises had been made. Like now the past was all in his head, memories of days as an actor. An actor in a boy's love drama with SeungHyun, more well versed but less apt to notice his co-stars true feelings behind the performance. It had just been a role, it had never been real.

 

And it hurt.

 

 

 

DaeSung left behind the window of the video store, and the advertisement for a home DVD long faded that had caught his attention. He would carry this feeling with him as he always had, but looking back he would never regret the time he had fallen in love between scripted lines...and it had hurt; but not in a _way_ that hurt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from AFF


End file.
